1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to composite powder and cosmetic composition containing the same, in particular, their improvement of the antibacterial and antifungal activity, and also relates to a composite powder having both of plasminogen activator (PA) inhibitory activity and antibacterial and antifungal activity and a cosmetic containing the same.
2. Prior Art
Many kinds of antibacterial and antifungal agents are used in extremely wide area in the human life (food, clothing and shelter). These agents are typically divided into organic group and inorganic group.
Organic antibacterial and antifungal agents include paraben, triclosan, quaternary ammonium salt, chlorhexidine hydrochloride, thiabendazole, carbenedazine, captan, fluorofolpet, chlorothalonil and so on.
On the other hand, inorganic antibacterial and antifungal agents mainly include silicate, phosphate, zeolite, synthetic mineral and so on, retaining or substituting with antibacterial metals such as in particular silver, copper, and zinc. Among them, for example, silver- or zinc-substituted zeolite, silver-retaining apatite, silver-retaining silica gel and so on are put to practical use.
These antibacterial and antifungal agents could prevent products from bacterial or fungal infection, contamination, and deterioration by using them in the preparation of construction materials, daily necessities and so on. However, it rarely happened that these antibacterial and antifungal agents possess stimulation on human bodies.
On the other hand, not only morbid dermatitis such as atopic dermatitis and severe pimpled skin, but also so-called sensitive skin exhibiting hypersensitive response to environmental change although it is not morbid, are problematic and, when an antibacterial and antifungal agent is used in a composition which is directly applied to a human body such as cosmetic compositions, safe and mildly stimulative antibacterial and antifungal agent is demanded.
Since the organic antibacterial and antifungal agents such as paraben and the like which are commonly used as preservatives of cosmetic compositions have possibility to show skin stimulative action, it have been desired to develop excellent inorganic antibacterial and antifungal agents.
Conventional inorganic antibacterial and antifungal agents, compared with organic ones, are safe for human body and are hard to be influenced by heat, chemical agents, and so on. However these inorganic agents generally show rather low antifungal activity. Accordingly the development of inorganic agents possessing excellent antibacterial and antifungal activities has been desired.